15 Years Later
by SSReader.Writer
Summary: Set in NM. Edward left Bella. Only he didn't know she was pregnant. Now it's 15 years later, and the Cullens are starting at the same school as the Masons. What'll happen?Read and find out! (Bella's a vampire) *NEW AUTHOR!* *(Title may be changed later on)*Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Canon Parings. A/U,charaters might be OOC. A few Original re info inside.ExB
1. Chapter One--Flashback

**A/N: Hey guys!** So** this story is set in New Moon.**

**Plot: Edward left Bella. Only he didn't know she was pregnant. It's now been 15 years, and the Cullens start in are starting in the same school as the Masons. What'll happen? Bella's a vampire. **

**Alternative Universe. Characters might sometimes be a little OOC. Also, I have a few new Original Characters (which/who you'll meet soon. Maybe. ;) :P).**

**Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Humor.**

**Rated: Teen. (14+)**

**Okay, so first off, I know this plot is done alot, but I just LOVE it! So I thought that I'd do one of my own. With a few twists. Hopefully you all will like it! Also I've been running out of good types of stories like these. So if you know any, tell me about them.**

**Secondly, this is my first ever Fanfic. So DO let me know how it sounds, by either review or PM. Also critisim is welcome, just please don't be mean.**

**Also that, since I'm not too sure about the name/title of the story, i might chanhe it later, if I can think of/find a better one. And if you have any good ones in mind, tell me; i might just use it (I'd credit, of course)! And lastly, since I'm new, I don't have a Beta yet. So if there are errors, sorry! And if anyone wants to be my Beta, or just wants to Beta this story, PLEASE let me, via PM or review.**

**I think that's everything ... Oh no! I forgot the Disclaimer! Well, here it is:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own the wonderful wonder that is Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the only one who has the pleasure so say that (without getting sued!)! No copywrite infragment is intended.**

* * *

**NOW I'm pretty sure I've got everything! Happy reading, people! See you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

**15 Years** **Later**

**_Chapter One-Flashback_**

**Bella's POV**

It's been 15 years since_they _left me. Alone. And pregnant.

_**Flashback**  
_

It's been 2 weeks since_They _left. 2 weeks and 3 days since my disastrous 18th birthday party. 2 weeks, 3 days since one of the best nights of my life.

I had finally convinced Edward to let down his rules. Wasn't easy, of course. He didn't want to, at first. I think what did it was me almost crying, after he'd rejected the first few times I'd asked.

When he'd seen that the tears were about to fall, even though i was trying my hardest that that wouldn't happen, he'd crushed me to his stone cold chest, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Ah Bella. But are you_sure_? I don't want hurt you!" He said, his voice sounded pained, and broke and the word 'hurt'.

"You won't." I whispered softly into his chest.

"But if i do-" He started, but I cut him off.

"You _won't!_ " I said again, this time fiercely, trying to pull my face from his chest, so I could look into his eyes, and let him know how sure I was of this fact. But, of course, I couldn't move an inch.

"Can I finish first?" He asked. I nodded into his chest.

"But if I do," he repeated, removing one arm from around me, and gently lifted my chin up with his hand so our eyes met. "Will you tell me? _Immediatly?!_"

I looked into his eyes. They were so soft, so gentle. But there was something buring, just underneath. I nodded again, nervously.

He removed the hand that was holding my chin, and cupped my face with it, leaning in until our lips met. His other hand snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

And I was right. He_didn't _hurt me.

When I woke up in the very early morning, he kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "Go back to sleep. I'll see you at school." .

I sighed. I was back under in a matter of minutes. But before I went under I heard his voice say, "Oh, and, by the way, Happy Birthday, love. The date changed awhile ago. I love you."

I was already too tired and happy to glare him for wishing me.

So I just mumbled " I love you too" back. I heard a light chuckle, then a gust of wind. Then...nothing. And before I knew it, I slipped into a contened, peaceful slumber.

_**End Of Flashback**  
_

How was i supposed to know, then, that what would happen that night, or three days later, and then, 2 weeks later, would change _everthing?!_

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think?! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Stinks? Should i continue it, or quit while I'm head? Lemme know!**

**Ramdom thought/question: I wonder ... Would you consider this/can it be called a cliffhanger?**


	2. Chapter Two--Pregnant

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm back-with Chapter Two! **

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited or put this story on Alert! This is my first Fic, and to already have people reviewing, favoriting, and/or alerting, is just awesome! You guys rock!**

**But I would like to make a _little _request ... Please DO leave review! I really want to see if people are enjoying it And if they arn't, what and why so? Feedback is what makes authors better, well, _authors!_ So do tell me what you think, either by reviewing or PM.**

**And thanks to those who already did/are!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: _Roses are Red, the sky is Blue, here's the Disclaimer, so you-or anyone else-can't SUE!_**

**_ I do NOT own Twilight! No copywrite infragment is intended._**

* * *

**_Previously In 15 Years Later(A/N: This sounds like a T.V recap now! LOL!):_  
**

_ How was I supposed to know, then, that what would happen that night, or three days later, and then two weeks later, would change _everything?!

* * *

**15 Years Later**

_**Chapter Two-Pregnant**_

**Bella's POV**** (2 weeks, 4 days since Edwar and the Cullens left)**

I rushed again to the bathroom, and threw up for what must have been the fourth time this day. And it's not even 6 AM. I've been awake since 4 in the morning. Throwing up. Well, I was actually woken up, as usual, by another nightmare. That was when the nause had hit, and I had run to the bathroom for the first time today.

I've been having nausea and vomiting for more than a week now. I'm hungry all the time, but can't seem to keep the food down.

When I'm sure that nothing's coming up again, I flush the toilet, and sit next to it, leaning my head aganist the wall. I feel hot all over, and sweaty. After a moment I brush my teeth, and take a shower.

When I'm done, I pull my cloths on.

Or try to.

The jeans won't fit. That's weird. They fit fine, the last time I wore them. Which, I think, was a few days ago. I glance down to see what the problem is.

And gasp.

It was the first time I saw it. A little bump. Which definitely wasn't there yesterday. And it's impossible to put on enough weight to make a little bump overnight.

Though, maybe it hadn't been overnight? I've probably been putting it on for awhile maybe, and just didn't notice it 'til now. That's possible. I hardly know what's been going on around me. I haven't been paying attention to anything, so how would I notice this? Putting on weight.

Only problem is I've hardly been eating. Or doing pretty much anything at all. So the putting on weight theory is out, I guess. But what _else _could it be? You don't just get a bump like this for no reason ...

I mean the only thing I've ever seen something like this was when Renee showed me pictures of her being pregnant with me.

Wait. _No._

No, it coundn't be... what I think it is. I mean, the only person I ever did _it _ with was a vampire! My mind instanly flashed, and I started counting down to when I'd had my last period. I froze when I remembered; I was late. I should've had my period days ago. And I've _never EVER_ been late!

But still ... there might be some other explaination ...because there's no way I could be _pregnant_. Vampires can't have children! If there was any way possible, then Rosalie would've found it.

Then it clicked. Rosalie can't have kids, because she-and her body-is frozen. Unchangable. But mine isn't. Mine _can._ it just did.

I touched my stomach, the little bump. It felt hard, and a little cold. That was when i felt it. A little nudge, right where my hand was. From the _inside_.

And that was when I was sure; I was pregnant. With_his _child. And mine. I felt tears sting my eyes. I still had a part of _him. _Even if _he _didn't love me, I did love _him_. And even though_he _left, at least I had this baby. _His_ baby. No. OUR baby.

And I knew that I would have him or her. For the first time since _he _left, I didn't feel as dead anymore.

I had to keep my self alive. For the baby. Our baby. Even if _he _ wouldn't want her, or him. I already loved this child.

But wait. This baby's father is a vampire. Surely it would inherit something from him? My cold, hard stomach is proof of that. I know _that _ isn't normal. So the baby must not be either. I sighed when I realized what I had to do.

I have to leave here. Leave Forks. And Charlie. For the second time. And this time it has to be for good. No returning. For his own good. I _can't _drag Charlie into this world. I don't even know how the baby will be. _What _he or she will be. Or even if Charlie'll want him/her or let me have him/her. I have to leave. Now.

I glance at the clock. 7:30 AM. Charlie must have left by now. Thank god. And he won't be back until later than usual. That gives me time to pack.

I quickly start, grabbing a big, black bag from under my bed. And start throwing cloths, toiletries, hair brush, tooth brush, everything, anything, I can get my hands on. I also grab my old photo albums, of me, Renee and Charlie. I toss my IDs, and passport in as well. And finally I take all the cash I have. I also pack some food, just in case.

By the time I'm done it's almost Noon. Charlie will be back by late evening. I have to get out now, if I want a decent head start. I grab everything and head downstairs, talking a last look at the house. When I reach the kitchen, I see a pen and a pad.

At first I thought I'd just disappear. But now...I don't think I can do that to Charlie. He'll be worried enough. Just thinking about it brings tears to my eyes. I don't want to hurt Charlie.

So I decide to write a note to him, saying how much I love him, but that I just cant do this. How I couldn't take it anymore. That I couldn't stay here. Not anymore, and asking him not to look for me. That this wasn't his fault. And that I loved him, and Renee too.

After singing it, I take the note and place it somewhere he will find it, but not too soon.

Then, holding back tears, I quickly get in my truck, throwing the bag next to me, in the pasdenger seat, turn it on, and drive away.

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know your thoughts on Chapter Two! And if you want/think there should be a Three.**


	3. Chapter Three--A Place To Stay

**A/N: Hey all! **

**A big thank you to ALL those who have favorited and/or alerted and especially reviewed this story so far. **

**Okay, now back to the story!**

**See you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: _ I don't own Twilight people. Yet way. But for now, I don't._**

**_No copywrite infragment is intended!_**

* * *

_**Previously In 15 Years**__ Later:_

_ After signing the note, I take it and place it somewhere he will find it, but not too soon._

_ Then, holding back tears, I quickly get in my truck, throwing the bag next to me, in the passenger seat, turn it on, and drive away._

* * *

**15 Years Later**

_**Chapter Three-A Place To Stay**_

**Bella's POV**

After a while, I pulled to a stop. I kept the engine running, but didn't move forward.. As soon as it came to a halt I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back on the headrest.

I didn't know where to go. What to do. I obviously couldn't go to Renee's. So where _can _I go?

I felt so alone. I felt my eyes moisten, the tears threatning to spill over. What was I suppossed to do? I was pregnant. And not only that, but pregnant with a vampire's baby. And I couln't go to my own parents, since I couldn't drag them into this. And the only vampires I _did _know ... left. The tears that I had been holding back, spilled over. I didn't even have a place to _live, _ for crying out loud! How was I going to take care of and raise a kid? A _vampire _ kid? I felt so helpless, so alone.

It was then, that I felt another nuge in my stomach. My hand instantly went to where I'd felt the nugde. And just like that, I was determind.

I wasn't going to cry, or feel sorry for myself. There was a little life that needed me. That was depending on me. _My baby._

And I had to be strong for him or her, even if I couldn't be so for myself.

From now on, my baby comes first.

With that in mind, I dried my eyes, wiping away the tears, and put my foot down on the gas pedal. I didn't think. Didn't think about where I was going. Thinking wasn't doing me much good anyway. So I just drove; hoping I would end up someplace.

It wasn't until I was in the clearing that I knew where I was. Where I'd ended up being. It was _their _ house. At first I was suprised. How had I managed to find the house? I could hardly do it before ... before_ they_ left. How I managed to find it now, when I wasn't even trying to, was just ... beyond me.

Just looking at the big white house started a tugging at that hole in my chest, which never went away. I couldn't go in there. There were just too many memories.

I couldn't go in. It was too painful.

_But where else are you supposed to go_? A little voice in the back of my mind sai._There's no where else._The voice continued. _And, you have to admit, it _does _make sense. Where else to raise a vampire baby better than here? At least for a while._

" But what if there's nothing there?" I argued, "What if ... _they _just took everthing, and it's just an empty house? Just an empty house _they _left behind. Like me. I don't think I could take it.

_But it's the perfect place. It's far ebough away that people won't be a problem. And not to mention Charlie. You _know _he won't stop looking._

I sighed. That was true. Charlie would keep looking. And this _would _be the last place he would think I would be, seeing as I couldn't bear to even hear _their _names, let alone go and live in _their _house. Besides, Charlie would think I left town. It would make sense. Why run away, and then move into a house that was just on the outskirts of the town that you were running away from in the first place? So this really would be the last place Charlie would look for me.

Also I just promised my baby; he, or she, comes first. I could deal with it.

Or, well, at the keast I could try.

Taking a deep breath, I reached over, grabbed the bag that was still in the passenger seat, opened my door, and got out.

I walked to the door. Each step that I took to the house, seemed to open up the hole in my chest a little more.

Reaching the door, I tried it. Locked, of course.

Then I remembered the spare key Esme had kept. It was hidden, in a small sectet little compartment, that blended with the door. When I had asked why they even _needed _a spare key, or a hidden compartment, when they were vanpires and so could easily get into the house, she had laughed and said that she didn't want her doors or windows to kept on being broken. So she had come up with this.

"But still," I had asked. "Why a hidden compartment?"

And she'd said that, that way, the house was still protected from thieves and such, since they would never be able to find the any key, and all the protection of house was solid. Humans wouldn't be able to damage it. And only the family knew exactly where in the front door the little compartment was.

I looked at the door, and spotted the very thin line that indecated that something else was there. I gently slipped the little box out, only big enough to fit the key.

Had I not known _exactly _where the compartment was, I would've never been able to tell that there was anything hidden in the door. And I only knew because Esme had shown me, saying that I was part of the _f-family._

Judt thinking about it made me cry. I've been trying my hardest not to think of them.

After taking a shakey breath, I put the key in the lock and turned, hearing the _'click' _ that meant it worked.

Still I didn't open the door. I first returned the key to it's tiny box, and placed it back in the door.

And now,having no way to prevent the inevitable, I opened the door, and stepped inside.

* * *

**A/N: Lemme know what you think/ like/ hate about Chaoter Three! Is this something you thought would happen? Yes? No?**

**Well, in a way, neither did I. This chapter sort of just wrote itself. I had originally just thought of just telling Beloa coming to the Cullen House, then the-er other stuff that I can't say yet, then the birth, all in one chapter. But, apparently, as you can see, it didn't work out. Though I guess you guys arn't complaining, since this means more chapters!**

**Until next time guys!**


End file.
